Hatred
by Robochan
Summary: Rin and Len are notorious for their hate for each other. Series of events occur and their relationship seems to slowly change and develop.


Mondays always seemed to start off the same in Shuyona High School. The same two blonde haired, blue eyed students would be giving each other the death glare. Not just the normal death glare that a friend would give there other friend for stealing their food, but more of the glare of a murderer.

On the right there was always Rin Megurine. Rin was known as the strongest girl in the school, and one of the students with the best grades.

Then the infamous Len Kagamine was on the left. Len has the strength to match Rin's, but not the grades or knowledge.

"How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?" Rin said disgustingly.

"You know.. You're the best at all you do - and all you do is make people hate you." Len said, fighting back.

"Sometimes, I REALLY want to slap you, but that's animal abuse." Rin said smuggly as, a cloud of teal and purple pulled the two even farther apart. "Miku!" Rin said somewhat surprised, but it was practically routine. Gakupo hit Len a bit as he squirmed around wanting to get loose, but he let go pretty quickly.

"Be nice, Rinny-tinny~" Miku said cheerfully.

"That's kind of impossible. This brain dead idiot always seems to find ways to make me angry." Rin said highly annoyed. "I think it's his face."

"Y'know Rinnykins, you two look practically the same." Miku said cheerfully, the two blondes both got ticked

"You sure you guys aren't related..." Gakupo said interupting. Rin and Len just looked at each other angrily, getting ready to strangle each other. Thankfully, the bell rang and the four rushed to their classes. Well, to only one class, they all shared the same class except for Gakupo, who was a year ahead the other three. It was unfortunate for Rin and Len. They had been in the same exact classes since middle school, it was trecherous for them and their teachers with their constant fighting.

Their first class was science. Since it was just a reveiw, everything was pretty basic. Miku was texting her brother and Len was about to fall asleep. Rin was probably the only one paying attention in the whole class.

"What is apoptosis?" the teacher suddenly asked. Rin immediately raised her hand, and of course, was called on.

"Apoptosis is when a cell commits _suicide_" she said calmly and smoothly. Just when the teacher was about to congratulate her for being right, Len shot up.

"But that's WRONG!" he yelled. "Apoptosis is when cells divide, right?"

"Oh my GOD, Len." Rin sarcastically fell to the floor. "That's MITOSIS. You really are an idiot."

"Uuuh. No it's not."

"You know what, whatever. Your level of stupidity will never be able to tell the difference between mitosis and apoptosis anyways." Rin mumbled agitaded.

Len walked over to Rin to continue the argument, much to the class's demise. "I'm sorry, what was that? I don't speak conplete bitch." Rin just looked at him, mouth gaped open, along with the rest of the class. _Wow. _Rin had to quickly think of a come back.

"Oh so now the idiot can't speak his own language? I guess I expected to much from him." Rin laughed. That seemed to push Len's buttons, and so in return he decided that PUNCHING RIN IN THE FACE WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA. At that point, the teacher had already called administrators to the classroom. Rin was taken to the nurse, destined to get lectured after. Len was sent to the office, lectured, and forced to apologize to Rin.

Miku dragged Len to the nurse's office to visit Rin, Rin was angry beyond belief when the other blonde walked through the door, readying a shoe to through at him.

"Rinny-boo. Put the shoe down." Miku giggled. And so she did. Len was awkwardly cowering in fear behind the teal-haired girl. She giggled again.

"What the hell does that brute want now, is he just gonna punch me in the face again?" she shrugged.

"No no. He just wants to say something."

"Well that's to bad. I don't want to talk to him. Infact, I don't want anything to do with him right now." Rin yelled, not even looking at her two visitors. Miku frowned as Len walked out of the room, a little hurt.

"Oh come on, Rinzy. He was here to apologize."

"I don't care, we both know he's just being forced to by the teachers. And sorry Miku, not to be rude, but I'd like to be a lone right now.." Miku nodded and quietly left, not wanting to burden her best friend too much.

Outside, Len kicked over a faux plant in the office and spat on the floor. He was quickly whacked across the head by Miku.

"Who the hell does she think she is anyways, huh?" Len vented to Miku. "God dammit, she's so annoying."

The two headed back to class, and it was a pretty awkward scene when they arrived. Nobody talked, and they just kind of stared at Len, he shrugged it off. Soon enough, school ended and Rin never came back to class. Miku simply guessed that she went home.

"She's such a baby" Miku joked, and with not having much else to do, she headed home.

Soon enough, it was already Tuesday.

Infact, it was already fourth period. It was math class for the two blondes. Math was probably the most pleasent of all their classes, they almost never argued. But today, there was going to be a bit of a surprise.

The teacher gradually gave out the test they had taken the other day. Rin had gotten a nearly perfect score, and Len.. Not so much.

"Len, you're going to have to improve your test scores." the teacher stated.

"I know, I know."

"And that's why I want Rin to tutor you!" the teacher happily smiled.

"Hell no." Len stated.

"Never in a million years." Rin said.

"Absolutely impossible." they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Look Ms. Sakine. You could expel me, threaten me or whatever. But I will NEVER, EVER tutor this boy."

The teacher actually looked shocked. You could hear gasping and laughing in the background. "But I see you two together all the time in the hallways, and the other teachers say you're quite the duo." Len almost bursting out in laughter. "Either way. Rin you will tutor Len. No objections." Ms. Sakine gave a threatful and terrifying look. Meiko Sakine was notorious for being a violent a scary teacher, Rin and Len only heard rumors but now that they experienced the horror, they can see why it was talked about among the students so much.

"O-o-o-o-okay" the both stuttered, terrified. They seemed as if they were about to cling to each other, but their hate for each other was strong enough that they seemed to push each other away like they were the same sides of a magnet. Ms. Sakine laughed and was joined in by some of the classmates. Seeing two people who absolutely LOATH each other having to work together for who knows how long is pretty funny.

"I'm only going to be tutoring him for a week. If his grades suck after that, get someone else to do it." Rin glared. Meiko laughed some more and nodded.

"I can't BELIEVE you accepted that.. That.. that TORTURE!" Len shouted at Rin after class.

"Oh PLEASE, Len. You saw that look Ms. Sakine gave us. It was terrifying. Horrifying. Just plain scary." Rin sighed. "And as much as I absolutely loath you, your grades suck so bad I can't help but feel bad~" Rin laughed. It was obvious she didn't care about his grades.

"You two seem to be getting along." Interupted the teal headed Miku.

"Like hell." Len spat.

"I'm pretty surprised Hell didn't freeze over by now, actually." Miku playfully stated.

"I'm sure it did." Rin complained with a very hostile tone.

Miku gave an awkward giggle and nodded. "So what are your plans, hmm?"

"Oh. We're going to your house." Rin said plainly, she casually went to look for her phone in her bag.

"Wait what. You can't be serious Rinny-kitty.." Miku yelped in complete shock

"Oh I am completely serious. Len refused it at first but he knows that me and him can't be in the same room together, let alone in the same room ALONE." Rin smiled. Len seemed to be laughing to himself in the background. "What's your issue now, dumbass?"

"That pet name. Rinny-kitty. Oh god." Len burst out laughing like an idiot.

"Dude, it's not that funny. You see this is why I call you a retard. Because you are one." Rin slouched, completely unamused. "Anyways, Miku. Take us to your house." Miku looked at Rin flustered, and then nodded. Miku seemed to drag the two along, against her will. Rin was smiling and Len seemed to still be laughing.

The troublesome duo were shocked when they arrived at Miku's house. Sure it wasn't a masnion or some huge house that you'd see belonging to aristocrats, but it was pretty damn big.

"Daaaayum gurl. I want a pony for christmas, kay?" even for a joke, Rin had a hopeful tone. "But I didn't know you were so loaded.."

"No no. I mean sure, we may be upper middle class. But I just sing once in a while. Nothing big." Rin and Len looked at the teal-headed teenager unamused and bored. Miku shrugged and just pushed them inside.

The interior of the house matched the exterior of the house, it was spectacular. Rin remained unphased though, her childish side seemed to just blow in away in the wind the moment they walked through the door, just to reveal a more serious one.

"Now down to business." She yelled. "Len I'm going to tutor you, and the information I show and teach you is going to remain in your thick head and you will not forget it. I'll get some serious brownie points from Ms. Sakine if I'm able to bring your grades up tenfold."

_'So that's what it's about. Getting on the teacher's goodside, eh? What a tool.' _Len thought to himself.

"Uh, Rin. Just so you know before hand. I'd suggest staying out of my brother Piko's room. He has.. Some pets.." Miku said worringly for Rin. Rin seemed to get the message, Len was just in complete bewilderment. "Well, I'm going to get some tea. Uhm.. You guys try not to kill each other.. Too much.." They both ignored her.

"You're quiet."

"I'm in the same room with the girl I absolutely hate the most in the whole entire world. What the hell do you want me to say."

"Well, I can't say that I don't share your feelings"

And then silence. Just silence. Rin got up to go pick up her bag that was next to Miku's bed, and sat a couple feet from len. It was uncomfortable for the both of them. Rin pulled out some textbooks, only to find a medium sized snake at the bottom of her bag.

Rin's eyes widened with fear and shock, she was frozen.

"Hey, Rin, you dying already?" Len snickered. Rin was in tears when she turned her head towards Len.

"Sn-sn-sn.. Sn.."

"What..?"

The snake barely moved upwards, which spooked Rin enough. "SNAKE!" she screamed almost immediatly clinging to Len for dear life and crying.

Len had no idea what to do, so he pushed Rin off of him(as kindly as possible) and picked up the snake. Miku quickly ran up the door, and sighed in relief when she saw the snake.

"Crap, sorry about that Len. That's my brother's snake. Just give it to me and I'll put it back.." Len hesitated to give Miku the snake, he was almost tempted to let the critter crawl on Rin some more. But he didn't. Len gave the snake to Miku and left to put it away, and leave a strongly worded letter to her brother Piko stating that he needs to take better care of his reptiles.

Rin was still crying and laying in fetal postition on the floor. Len smirked and took at his phone, quickly snapping a photo. It would be great blackmail material, and it was highly amusing to see the person you hate crying their ass off.

After about ten minutes, Miku came back. Rin was still crying a little and Miku calmed her down some more. At the moment, Rin was mainly embarrassed for not only crying in front of her arch nemesis, but practically HUGGING him at the same time. Rin casually wrapped herself in a blanket, and sat as far away from Len as possible. Len burst out laughing, once again.

"Oh god that was classic. Who woulda known that the oh-so-tough Rin is terrified of snakes. That thing didn't do anything and you were crying your out. Oh man." Miku proceeded to hit Len on the head with a leek.

"Oh shut up banana boy." Rin said, her face completely red.

Len pulled out his phone and messed around on it for a second or two. "Oh, i hope you don't but I took a photo~" he showed the photo to Rin and she almost screamed, but contained her self and flopped on the floor.

"Whatever. Just. Whatever." Rin cried, ashamed. Len pouted a little and looked at the photo, giggling a bit. He was dissapointed that Rin didn't give quite the reaction he wanted.

"W-well. Since that's over with, I think you guys should get to tutoring! Haha.. ha.." Miku clapped with awkward smile. Rin shot up, much more enthusiastic this time.

"If the diagonals of a gradrilateral are perpendicular, then the quadrilateral, then the quadrilateral must be a kite."

"THREE!" Len yelled with confidence.

Rin and Miku both stared at Len, taken by surprise by how dumb he is.

"it was.. a true or false.. question." Rin cried, about to give up on the boy already.

"True!" he yelled once again, with even more confidence.

Rin sighed, and quickly went over the basics with Len, since he knew nothing, she tried to cover everything.

"Okay now. I'll ask something really easy." Rin cleared her throat. "The diagonals of a rectangle always formfour congruent triabgles." Miku anxiously stared at Len.

"...F..False!" Len exclaimed. Rin and Miku looked at him proudly, almost about to cry.

"You did it!" Rin cheered, flinging her arms up in the air. Len was staring at her, and Rin then shifted into a more formal position, lightly blushing from embarresment.

"Well we spent a good three hours trying to figure out if something was true or false. I think we should head home." Rin leaned back.

"Hahaha. No." Len said powerfully. "We're going to continue this tutoring, and I'm going to ace the next test!" Len had a very, very serious face.

"Please, no. I can't stand another second of being with you." Rin picked up her bag(and made sure there was no snake in it this time) and walked to Miku's door to leave. Len ran over and jumped her.

"Sorry, bitch. You ain't goin' anywhere."

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Must I remind you that I know where the snake is?" Rin paused for a second a shivered for just a moment.

"You wouldn't.." she glared.

"Bite me." Len threatened, still holding Rin down. Rin stared at him, and bit him on his wrist, as hard as she could. "WOAH! What the hell!?"

"You asked for it. Like seriously, you did."

Rin and Len were sticking half way out the doorway and they spotted Piko. He was tall and seemed to be just a bit older than the two of them. Well, he looked about his mid-twenties but he was wearing a uniform from their highschool so that assumption was thrown out the window.

"Ah. Which one of you is Rin?" he asked.

"ME OF COURSE! Rin is clearly a girl's name!"

"..Wait.. The other one is a.. Guy?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" Len shouted. Rin was laughing like hell.

"Oh god. Boy do I like him! He's great!"

"Well.. I'm here to.. Well apologize or something.." Piko said a bit awkwardly. "That was my snake that got lose.. Sorry 'bout that." he smiled.

Rin blushed and swiftly shoved Len off of her. She rushed up to him. "Oh no no no. It's fine! I was just a little surprised! It's okay though! Completely okay!"

"Oh please, you were crying like a baby!" Rin noticed that Len was about to pull out his phone, she swiftly ran up to him covering his mouth and pushing him back into the room.

"Well! See you later Miku's brother! Ahhahahhahahaha!" and Rin proceeded to slam the door shut.

Rin walked over to Miku, and shook her to wake her up. "Miku can you lend me some clothes, I want to take a shower. Also show me where the shower is." Miku pointed towards her closet.

"Clothes." she grunted.

Then she pointed toward the door.

"Turn left. Second door on your right." she grunted again.

Rin nodded and rushed to get some pajamas. She just picked up an orange tanktop and white shorts.

While Rin was gone, Len was bored. Miku was sprawled across the floor, he had some.. Evil ideas.. But he wasn't the horrible and had no particular attraction towards Miku so that was obviously a no go. Len glanced at Rin's bag that was sitting there, tempting him. Len crawled over to the bag and looked through it. It was filled with... Things... A spare hair ribbon, a cellphone, wallet, some hair clips, a notebook, pencil case, some books and binders.

Len picked up the notebook and skimmed through it. It was filled with songs, which he guessed were written by her. They had some pretty interesting titles.. Kokoro.. Meltdown.. Some pretty interesting stuff. Len carefully put the notebook away. He continued to look through and found a photo. A photo of him infact. Though, it was a bit bizzare. Len's eyes were crossed out and the words "hate" and "death" were written all over it. The photo also was very crumpled and had small holes in it.

"How creepy..." he threw the photo back in the bag.

Len picked up her phone and had a devilish idea. He clicked a couple buttons and wrote down her number and entered it in his phone as quickly as possible, but never entered his number in Rin's phone. He put the phone back and crawled back to his corner. Shortly after, Rin came back.

"..Flatty.." Len snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Len, what the hell did you just say?"

"Nothing. Just mumbling to myself."

Rin glared at Len and sat at the table, and with not much else to do she played on her phone. And so Len pulled out his and proceeded with his plan.

**To: **Rin

**From: **xxx-xxx-xxxx ((Len))

**Message:**

I can see you. You're at your friends house, wearing a quite fitting orange tanktop.

Aaand, sent! Len tried to keep his face blank, and was succesful so far, he knew if he started laughing or smiling it would be a dead give away.

Rin's phone chimed. Rin scanned the message and glanced at Len, who seemed to just be playing some game on his phone. Rin gulped, and just ignored the message. So Len sent another message.

**Message:**

Oh, don't ignore me. Your scared face is pretty cute.

Len could see that Rin was ever so slightly shaking. He internally laughed. Len stepped over to Miku and snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Guest room?" he asked.

"Room on the right.." Miku then fell over on the floor.

Len sighed and picked Miku up and threw her on the bed and proceeded to leave.

"A-ah! Don't leave me!" Rin cried out.

"Oh~ Is the fearless Rin scared of being alone? That makes two things. Snakes and loneliness, eh?" Len snickered with a pure and sadistic face.

"..Yeah right! In your dreams! I-I just think that you'll get.. uuh.. uh.. lonely! Yeah!" Rin was crying again. Len felt bad in a way, but at the same time it was hilarious.

"Since when did you care that I was lonely? Look, I'm going to the guest room." he shrugged. "you can come with me if you want." he smirked. Oh god, what was he doing, he hated it and loved it at the same time.

Rin fell back and lightly blushed. She looked at her phone for just a second. "I'm fine. I'll stay."

"Alright~" and so Len left.

When Len got to the guest room, he tried to keep in his laughter, but some of it escaped.

Len sighed to calm himself down and layed down on the bed and pulled out his phone again.

**Message: **

I see your friend left.. So it's just you and me now..

Rin caved in, grabbed a blanket and came rushing into Len's room. She almost immediately hid in the closet.

"Woah, what!?" Len turned over, staring at the closet. Rin stayed silent. Len waited like five minutes before he got up and opened the closet. There he saw Rin asleep. "How can anyone fall asleep so quickly?" he sighed and picked up her phone, deleting the messages he had sent. Then he actually entered his number in her phone. It'll surely surprise her.

Another thing Len did was grab a marker and write 'buttface' on Rin's forehead. Oh boy did he laugh. By now his fun was over and he was bored, so of course, he went to sleep.


End file.
